Le Mutant et La Fille
by Uterpia
Summary: Un petit Raph x Reader, pour vous servir :) (One Shot)


**_*Laisse sa tête dépasser timidement d'un mur*_**

 _Bonjour? :0_

 _Bon. Cela fait très exactement un an et cinq mois que je n'ai pas écrit sur les Tortues Ninja. Après un peu plus d'un an à écrire des fanfictions sur ce fandom, j'avais décidé de changer un peu ! Mais je vois que nous sommes toujours aussi peu nombreux. Ça a toujours été comme ça, c'est dommage, l'univers des Tortues Ninja est si fabuleux ! Je reviens après le petit coup de mou de notre chère Iokay. Je me suis dit qu'un petit texte lui remonterait le moral et vous savez quoi ? À moi aussi ça me fait du bien. Je reviens aux racines. J'ai commencé l'écriture avec Ninja Turtles. Là tout de suite, je me sens nostalgique ! Mais je me sens... chez moi. Oui, voilà, je me sens bien ici ! Dans notre petite communauté ! Petite, mais fidèle ! Continuons de poster sur ce merveilleux fandom pour le faire vivre, faisons voyager des lecteurs qu'on ne verra jamais de notre vie, mais à qui nous apportons un peu de bonheur !_

 _Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur « Sauvetage », mon Léonardo x Reader ! Vous avez également joué un rôle dans la publication de cette suite ._

 _Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec un nouveau x Reader ! J'aime plutôt ce concept, ça change de l'écriture habituelle !_

 _Je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce très modeste écrit de ma part. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture :)_

* * *

Il est vingt trois heures. Tu as froid, tu es fatiguée. Mais tu as tout de même passé une bonne soirée en compagnie de ton amie. Tu vagabondes dans les ruelles peu éclairées de New York tandis que le chemin du retour te semble long. Alors tu soupires. Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer chez toi. Ton coloc' est super lourd. Tu lèves donc la tête, les mains dans les poches de ton blouson, et tu te rends compte à quel point la nuit est magnifique. La lune bat son plein et les étoiles l'accompagnent. Tu te dis que la vue serait encore plus belle si tu pouvais prendre un peu de hauteur. Comme tu te sens d'humeur rebelle ce soir, tu décides de te rendre sur un toit. Sur ta gauche, à l'entrée d'une petite rue se trouve justement une échelle menant au sommet de l'immeuble. Tu poses tes mains sur les barreaux froids et commences ton ascension, tout en évitant de regarder en bas. Plus tu grimpes, plus l'air et frais, et tu peux apercevoir un filet de brume glacée s'échapper de tes lèvres. Une fois au sommet, tu soupires un grand coup, soulagée, et regardes de tous les côtés. Tu décides de t'asseoir en plein milieu et d'éviter le bord, de peur d'être prise de vertiges. Tu te positionnes en tailleur et observe l'infinité du ciel étoilé qui s'offre à toi. Tu as rarement vu une nuit aussi belle.

Mais un bruit te fait soudainement sursauter. L'amas de tôles posé contre le mur d'une sortie de secours s'est déséquilibré. Tu te lèves et fixe le petit bâtiment. Tu pourrais mettre ça sur le compte du vent.

 _ **Mais il n'y a pas de vent.**_

« C'est pas vrai ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Ne vous cachez pas, c'est flippant ! » Dis-tu d'une voix peu assurée.

Tu entends un bref grognement agacé.

« _J'étais là avant toi, tu vas pas commencer à me donner des ordres !_ »

C'était une voix grave et agressive. Un homme ? Était-il dangereux ?

« Ah... désolée... mais j'imagine que ce toit est assez grand pour accueillir deux personnes ? » Risque-tu d'une voix confuse.

« _Certainement pas._ »

Tu commences à t'impatienter. Parler à un mur est loin d'être ton hobby favoris. Tu croises les bras et fronces les sourcils.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins sortir de votre cachette ? »

« _Alors ça, ça m'étonnerais._ »

Tu souffles, exaspérée.

« Désolée, mais je ne me sentirais pas rassurée tant que je ne saurais pas à qui j'ai affaire ! »

Il laissa un rire amer traverser sa gorge.

« _Même en sachant à qui tu as affaire, tu ne te sentiras pas rassurée pour autant. Au contraire._ »

Cette phrase t'ayant intriguée, tu te rapproches silencieusement du petit bâtiment. Après l'avoir contourné, tu apparais soudainement devant l'individu afin de le surprendre. Mais te voilà apparemment plus surprise que lui. Tu trébuches et tombes sur les fesses sans quitter des yeux l'être qui te fait face. Il est grand, un corps travaillé, mais balafré par endroits. Il porte un bandeau de couleur rouge, recouvrant le sommet de son crâne, ainsi qu'une carapace sur le dos. Et surtout, il est effaré. Il ne s'attendait pas à te voir débouler, tu avais été d'une discrétion redoutable. Vous restez là, à vous observer, bouche bée. Tu ne parviens même pas à crier, parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu dois avoir peur. Tu n'arrives pas à identifier ce qui se trouve face à toi. Une tortue humanoïde ? Sa respiration se fait plus dense, car son plastron se lève et s'abaisse avec inquiétude. Aucun de vous ne prend la parole. Après une bonne vingtaine de secondes, la tortue hausse les épaules, les paumes de mains vers le haut, comme pour dire « _alors, c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?_ ».

« H-Hulk ? » Articules-tu.

Le mutant passe de l'interrogation au dépit.

« Sérieusement ?! Hulk ? » Fulmina-t-il.

« Qu-quoi, tu n'es pas Hulk ? »

« Est-ce que Hulk porte une carapace ? »

« Euh, non. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis ? »

Tu réfléchis un instant, légèrement plus décontractée. Visiblement, il ne te fera aucun mal malgré son apparence peu conventionnelle.

« … un pokémon ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Je suis un Carapuce. »

Surprise par son ton dédaigneux, tu parviens à reprendre tes esprits et à te relever, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Tu te rapproches de lui et le fusille d'un regard suspicieux.

« Carapuce est bleu. Pas vert. »

Tu parviens à faire sourire ton interlocuteur. Il fronce les sourcils, mais ça reste un sourire.

« Je suis une tortue mutante. »

« Et tu as un prénom ? »

Ton interlocuteur grogne et détourne le regard.

« Raphael. »

« Ah ? J'aurais plus dit Sparky ou Franklin. Un prénom de tortue quoi. »

« On ne se connaît que depuis cinq minutes, et j'te trouve déjà détestable. »

« Désolée... je suis un peu méfiante, 'faut me comprendre aussi. Je reste sur la défensive. »

« Si je voulais te faire du mal, je l'aurais déjà fait. »

Il y a un moment de silence où tu te frottes le bras, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Et toi, tu t'appelle comment ? » demande-t-il.

« [Ton prénom] »

« Ok, [Ton prénom]. Bon. On est là pour regarder les étoiles, non ? » Grommelle-t-il.

Tu relèves le visage, surprise, le voyant montrer le rebord de l'immeuble d'un geste de la tête.

* * *

Cela fait plus d'une heure que vous êtes assis sur le bord à discuter. Tu as appris qu'il avait trois frères, qu'il a été élevé par un rat mutant et qu'ensemble, ils protègent la ville.

« Tu te souviens de l'effondrement de la tour Sacks, il y a deux ans ? » Demande-t-il.

« Un peu que je m'en souviens. C'était un sacré bordel. »

« Eh ben... on y est un peu pour quelque chose mes frangins et moi. »

« Arrêtes, tu déconnes? »

Alors il te raconte toute l'histoire depuis le début. Sacks était loin d'être une bonne personne.

« Vous nous avez tous sauvés... c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi vous restez dans l'anonymat ? Vous êtes des héros ! »

« Des héros à carapaces. Jamais on ne sera acceptés. »

« Carapace ou non, vous sauvez des vies, vous avez le droit à un peu de reconnaissance. »

Raphael souffle du nez, amusé.

« Si Léonardo était là, il te répondrait : « on ne fait pas ça pour la reconnaissance. » »

Tu ne réponds pas et souris. Vous restez ensuite silencieux durant de longues minutes. Mais tu sens ensuite tes membres s'engourdir à cause du froid.

« Bon, je ferais mieux de rentrer. »

« Ouais... moi aussi. »

Le mutant se lève et te saisit par le poignet pour te lever. Tu ressens alors toute sa force au travers de sa peau rugueuse et écailleuse.

« On... on se reverra ? » Tentes-tu.

Raphael détourne le regard, tête baissée.

« J'suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Tu soupires, déçue.

« Tu as sûrement raison. Ta famille ne serait sûrement pas d'accord. »

Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête, le regard toujours fuyant.

« Ben, ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. »

Tu relèves ton nez et souris, attendrie.

« Dis, Raphael ? »

« Mh ? »

« Je... je peux te toucher ? »

La tortue se pétrifie sur place.

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Par curiosité. »

« Hors de question que tu me touches. »

Mais tu ne l'écoutes pas et lève lentement ta main.

« Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?! »

Tu approches doucement tes doigts de son visage. Il est réticent, mais ne bouge pas. Cependant, tu sens qu'il hésite à t'en coller une. Mais comme tu es une femme, il ne le fera pas. Ta peau effleure sa joue, faisant frissonner le mutant sous le contact de tes doigts. C'est rugueux, caoutchouteux. Mais sa patience a déjà atteint sa limite, il te saisit le poignet, prit de peur à cette nouvelle sensation.

« Stop. »

« Désolée... »

« Tire-toi d'ici maintenant. »

Tu t'exécutes et t'approches de l'échelle. Tu te retournes une dernière fois pour apercevoir le mutant te gratifier d'un sourire en coin agacé. Cela te rassure et tu consens enfin à descendre du toit. Une fois sur le sol, tu mets les mains dans tes poches, soupire et reprend ta route. Mais plusieurs mètres au-dessus de toi, une Tortue Ninja au bandeau rouge ne te quitte pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses au prochain carrefour.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, vous vous reverrez.

* * *

 _J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes! Je fais toujours très attention, mais je doute de moi pour le coup, avec la deuxième personne du singulier. Vous avez passé un bon moment ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions :) Moi, je vais me remater le premier film Ninja Turtles :P_

 _ **~Uterpia (anciennement Nifelheim)**_


End file.
